Voice activated electronic devices can activate certain functionality in response to detecting a certain wakeword. A voice activated electronic device is, therefore, responsive to sounds or noises present within a local environment where it is located. Such a voice activated electronic device may output media data, such as audio or video, in response to a command being made.